Can This Day Get Any Worse?
by Sara AKA -Boobie
Summary: Roxas gets a computer for his birthday presesnt, and discovers that the internet holds some dirty secrets...while Demyx goes walking and along comes a random dog. Rumors get bad. HORRIBLE SUMMARIZER. Its Funny. I promise. Just look.


"Roxas….we all chipped in and got you something for your stared at the Organization.

"What? Your not pleased with the present? Huh? Huh?"

"Um….well….I've…never really used a computer before…"

"Shut up. SHUT UP! Are you serious?" Demyx laughed.

"No. I'm not serious."

"Oh. Good."

"Yes, I was serious!" Roxas said, embarrassed.

"What? Laughs Hysterically. I can't believe---"

Larxene hit Demyx on the head.

"What was that for!"

"For being an idiot. Roxas, don't listen to him. Using a computer is easy. Its like, Hooked on Phonics. But it's also very addicting, like Heroine. ESPECIALLY…THE INTERNET. Beware…"

Larxene stared at the computer while murmuring something to herself, shaking her head, then ran out of the room crying.

"Ok…anyway…well, thanks guys. I bet this will be fun."

"No problem. Just don't do anything on it that we wouldn't do. Bye for now." Xemnas laughed.

Roxas stared at the laptop. Then he squinted at it.

"Stop staring at me…don't look at me like that…stop…please…I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He cried.

"Roxas…we're still standing right here…" Marluxia said.

"Oh….don't mind me…I'm just…tired."

"Um…ok…."

"What was that about?" Marluxia asked Demyx.

"I have no clue. He has issues. Anyway, wanna go get some popsicles from down the street?"

"Sure! Let's go."

As they walked down the street, they saw a stray dog walking around.

"OOO! I've always liked dogs! Come 'ere poochie!"

The dog looked at Demyx, and ran towards him, then started humping his leg.

"What the hell! Get this dog off me!"

Marluxia just stood there laughing.

"It wont stop! IT WONT STOP!"

He ran around screaming with the dog still humping his leg, while people just stared.

"IT'S A DOG ON VIAGRA! HELP ME! PLEASE!"

hump hump hump went the dog.

"GGAAHHH!"

Finally, he swung his leg up in the air, and the dog flew off into the air, then landed on the grass.

"Thank God. Why didn't you do anything?"

"It was just so funny, I recorded it with my phone!" Marluxia laughed.

Suddenly, Demyx felt his leg get warm. As he turned around, he saw the dog pee on his leg, then run away.

"WHAT THE HELL! I don't feel like a popsicle right now."

"Why not?"

"I just got humped and peed on by some fucking dog that takes Viagra and doesn't know how to control its bladder. Would you still want a popsicle?"

"…Yes. And you're buying it for me."

Meanwhile, Roxas figured out how to use the computer, and got on the internet.

"Ok. Let's see here. Umm...I want to look at some sites about Aladdin! So, id type in…Aladdin! Yes! Ok…what the…Aladdin porn! Wait-what's porn? reads _--Man dressed as Aladdin gets raunchy with girlfriend dressed as Jasmine. Then they get an unexpected visit from Genie.—_ Hmm…this sounds interesting. What does _raunchy _mean? Well…let's click on it and find out!"

Watches porn video

"…Oo WOAH. What just happened? That was…woah."

Axel walked into the room while Roxas watched another porn movie.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Look what I found! Do you see?"

"Yes Roxas, that's porn. Not to mention…Gay porn! Why are you watching this?"

"Its interesting!"

"Turn it off! NOW!"

"Ok…ok. Don't get all crazy on me. Geez."

"That's bad stuff right there. Why watch it…when you can do it? Haha."

"Are you telling me…that…all _that_ Is possible? OMG!"

"Yes…yes. Don't try it too soon…anyway. I'll tell ya a fun site to go on. Myspace. You can create a profile, add people to your friends list, communicate with people from all over. Check it out."

"Will do."

"You'll never guess what I caught Roxas looking at." Axel laughed talking to Marluxia and Demyx.

"What?"

"Gay porn!"

"Haha. I always thought that boy was gay."

"Only because you are Marluxia. And gay people have a **gaydar**." Demyx laughed.

"What the hell is a gaydar?"

"You know what a radar is? Well, gay people can tell when other people are gay. So they have a gaydar. HAHAHA."

"Pfftt. You know you want me Demyx. Don't lie to yourself. Admit it. ADMIT IT."

"Yea right." Demyx walked away.

Even though Demyx knew he really _did_ like Marluxia. He didn't want anyone to know.

"Hey Axel, Demyx got humped and peed on by a dog today." Marluxia laughed.

"Haha. We should call him Humpy."

"Yea!"

**Author Comment:**

Random…I know. Don't ask questions!

"Hey squirt, whatcha doin' now?"

"AXEL! OMG! MYSPACE IS SOOO COOL!"

"I knew you'd like it."

"I just made my account, and I already have a friend!"

"Really. Is it a _girl?_"

"No, its this guy named Tom! But I saw his profile and he's really cool and has TONS of friends!"

"Um….Roxas…Tom is like the creator of Myspace…the main man….the dude. He's automatically your friend. And everyone else's friend…"

"What? You just ruined my hopes….my dreams…."

"Shut up. Id rather you look at gay porn that complain to me about not having any friends on Myspace. You just made the freaking account. CALM DOWN. You'll get more friends eventually."

"Soo…are you saying…..I can watch gay porn!" Roxas said excitedly.

"No!"

"What's this I hear? Demyx _did it _with a dog?" Larxene asked Xigbar.

"Yeah. That's what I heard! Crazy, huh?"

"Hehe. That's great. Who else knows?"

"Well…Saix told me through the door when I was in the bathroom; I could barley hear him. But I'm pretty sure that's what he said."

Well, Larxene told Xaldin, who already heard from Xigbar, who was told by Saix, who then told Xemnas the story. And by that time, the story was screwed up. Poor, poor Demyx.

"Vexen, did anyone tell you about Demyx and the dog experience?"

"Nooo…tell me."

"OK. Well, Demyx and Marluxia were walking and Demyx said he heard a "weird noise" coming from around the corner of this house so Marluxia went to go get the ice creams while he went and checked what it was when really he was lying and knew that dog was around the corner so he went over there and stole some Viagra from the house and then did it with the dog **BREATHES** and then came back around the corner and told Marluxia that it was a cat the was stuck in a bush and he got it out of the bush and then they ate the ice creams and the dog came and peed on him and he got all mad and they went home."

"Woah. That's hilarious."

**Authors Comment:**

I Think we should just leave that section as that…lol.

"MARLUXIA! MARLUXIA! GAAHHH!"

"SHUT UP DEMYX…and be quiet! What do you want? I'm trying to spy on Roxas here to catch him watching porn."

"There's more important issues than that right now. All the Organization members think I did it with a dog! Can you believe that? Where did that come from?"

Marluxia started laughing uncontrollably as if she was high. After all, that rumor that was going around was pretty wild and funny.

**Authors Comment:**

Im Tired and I want to stop writing. I'll Write the second chapter later. But before I do, tell me if you like this one. Don't worry, it wont all be based on Roxas and Demyx, the other characters will have more important parts later.

3


End file.
